KIRKENES - Birthmark
by MCRetroX
Summary: Join Kirkenes and his friends as he tries to live with his secret and new friends. A Minecraft fan fiction, also found as a comic at author's dA. Rated M for chapters that contain rated M content. Contains my OC's, minecraftsona and Herobrine. Herobrine/Minecraft belong to their respectful owners. All other characters are mine.
1. When night comes

KIRKENES – Birthmark ACT 1 - Chapter 1 – When night comes

Another day was ending in the land of Minecraftia, sun slowly setting beyond the horizon as the moon took over on the other side of the horizon, rising up in the sky. It was that time of the day again. Monsters usually came out of their caves at that very moment. Like all other monsters, from this one cave came out four creepers. They were known as Fortune Sky, the tallest of the group with bright green fur and darker green dots around his body, cyan eyes and black/cyan striped shirt and red tie, Crimsom Rose, the smallest of the group and the only female with her forest green fur and lighter green dots, light pink eyes, cyan/pink checkered scarf and pink flower and a feather on her head. There was also Doby, the silliest of the group with his poison forest green skin, purple eyes and cyan bobble hat with the word 'creeper' on it, he also had orange/white striped scarf. The leader of the group was Kirkenes, the bright green furred, red eyed male creeper wearing a gray headscarf, gray/yellow half gloves and his extraordinary scarf that he could control, because it was connected to his spine from his neck. The four lived together in that cave. Silently creeping forward in a straight line they took their distance from the home cave. Crimsom Rose was drifting away with her thoughts again.

'I wonder why Kirkenes doesn't want to talk about his parents? Has something happened to him in the past?' she thought walking in between Fortune Sky and Doby. 'He's always so mysterious when we're talking about his parents, past or… birthmark.' she kept on thinking. Kirkenes had this red star on his left cheek, he wouldn't tell anything about it, only said that it was just a birthmark. 'But I don't get why he doesn't want to be outside when it's raining. That's the best time of the day, when there's no danger of endermen… weird…. oh well, who cares… he's the best leader you can wish for!' Crimsom Rose forced her thoughts away, listening to what plans they had for tonight.

'What are we going to do tonight Kirkenes?' Doby asked, joy filling his voice as he ventured forth after his leader. Kirkenes took a look at him and said: 'We're going to go disturb some miners.' He kept on leading his pack to one of the cave entrances they used.

'Haha, I hope we don't bump into skeletons.' Fortune Sky squeaked in excitement. Crimsom Rose looked at him and nodded. 'You said it!' she replied with a smile. Doby joined the conversation: 'Think about what would happen if we'd bump into Alto again.' The three laughed at it before they heard Kirkenes say: 'Stop.' With a bit of amusement they obeyed and stopped, waiting for a reason for their sudden stop. 'Alto.' Kirkenes said, his voice clearly being a bit up-tight.

Within about twenty blocks away on a huge rock stood a darker green male creeper, wearing a spike collar and a smaller spike collar on his left back leg. The moon shined from behind him so his long right eye scar looked even more horrid. A skeleton had shot an arrow towards him, which caused him to command his pack of creepers, with same kind of collars as his, to attack it.

'Destroy that sssssskeleton!' he roared to his minions as they ran towards the skeleton, hissing aggressively. Alto was gazing around the rock, only to spot Kirkenes and his pack. 'Kirkenesss?' he thought, a bit disappoint that he had to appear there right now. Alto hopped down from the rock and began trotting towards Kirkenes, his minions following.

Kirkenes took a look at his pack, thinking what to do. Once he came up with an idea, he instructed the three others. 'You guys stay behind me, if this turns into a fight, you'll run back home. I'll stay here fighting them and no but's.' he said and turned against the direction where Alto was. 'You don't need to see how this will go on. I will come back if I survive. Period.' As Alto got near them, Kirkenes began questioning him. 'Alto, what are you doing on _my_ territory?' he asked from the intruder. 'Kirkenes, give up your territory now and no one will get hurt.' Alto hissed at him. There was tension between the two leaders, electricity almost sparking as their eyes stared at each other with anger. 'And what if I won't?' Kirkenes hissed. Alto's minions hissed to encourage their leader. 'Then we'll kill you.' Alto simply replied, his minions agreeing with him. 'Dream on, you're not getting my territory that easily.' Kirkenes spit. Both creepers were now grinding their teeth together. 'The only way you're getting my territory is over my dead body.' Kirkenes hissed angrily at Alto. Both of them pushing their faces closer to each others, grinding their teeth aggressively. 'Then we have to kill you.' Alto simply hissed back, getting the agreement from his minions hissing. Alto took a step back. 'Get to safety guys! I'll take care of these!' Kirkenes shouted to his pack, that was waiting in a safe distance. Simply only getting a brief 'okay' from them was enough. Alto was now taking his distance. 'Creepersssss! Kill him!' he let out a roaring hiss. Instantly many of the creepers began attacking and rampaging at Kirkenes, who pushed them away with his scarfs four cloths. The field was now filled with hisses and booms. 'You're no match for me!' Kirkenes shouted as more and more creepers began crowding around him. Until he even realized, there we're too many of them. 'Aw shit.' he thought, looking around, only seeing more and more creepers. Even though he kept on sweeping them away. 'Damn it! Did I chew off more than I can bite? I can't win like this, but I don't want to use that opinion… but I have to! Or I'll die Alto will take my territory and kill my friends.' Kirkenes stopped pushing all the creepers away, wrapping his scarf around himself. 'This ought to be fun.' he thought as he began to fulfil his new plan.

Meanwhile Alto had been keeping an eye on the fight. 'This territory shall soon be mine!' he hissed as he watched Kirkenes stop fighting. Kirkenes closed his eyes and smirked before starting to hiss. 'You weren't ready for this…' he thought. Alto noticed this, his eyes widening in shock. 'He's gonna explode? Why?' he claimed in his thoughts. Far away from the fighting scene, Fortune Sky, Doby and Crimsom Rose were headed back home, feeling a bit down once they heard a loud boom behind themselves. Fortune Sky and Doby looked back, only to see a huge mushroom cloud. 'That must've been Kirkenes.' Fortune Sky said. 'Yeah… it's a shame that he had to sacrifice himself.' Doby replied as they continued their way back home.

Alto didn't know what to think. His nemesis had blown up. 'He really gave up?!' he shouted, eyes wide open. His minions were crowded around the spot where Kirkenes had blown up. Surprisingly there was no damage on the ground at all, only a big pillar of smoke and red particles floating around it, which no one seemed to notice. Alto quickly accepted his victory. 'Oh well, this territory is now mine!' he claimed. The pillar of smoke stayed on its place, eerie and malicious growl like sounds emitting from it. Not long until something moved inside of it and a dark paw pushed out. Alto turned back to see what was going on. What happened next, shocked him more. Someone with dark toned, eerie voice spoke from within the pillar of smoke. 'Hahahahahaa. You really thought I'd give up?' came the question. Alto shivered. 'How can he still be alive?' he asked. His minions wondering the same as the wind began blowing. The sight that was revealed from behind the pillar of smoke made everyone scared for their lives. Kirkenes was not only alive, but in a different shape than before. He was one of the monsters that everyone feared. Enderman. With a dead creeper tightly in his grip he stared at Alto. His dark gray skin part covered in his own purple blood that emitted from his scarf and his paw covered in the red blood from the creeper. Spikes had pushed out from his back, forearm and ankles, rather long tail steadily hovering above the ground. Two new, bigger stars had appeared on his paws and they were emitting light like his birthmark. His bright red eyes were glimmering in the dark, pupils narrow like snake eyes. Bottom jaw teeth much larger than endermen usually had. Kirkenes was in what was known as rage mode. 'I'd choose my enemies better if I were you.' he said, his voice much darker toned and eerier than his creeper voice. Alto began panicking. What was his worst fear was now in front of him. 'How… can… he… do… that?!' he shouted, taking pauses between the words. His eyes wide with shock. Kirkenes was amused because of this. He knew Alto's weakness. Merely just playing with the creepers, he smirked and dropped the dead creeper on the ground. 'You could have easily fled in that time but you idiots are just staring.' he mocked before teleporting away. This only caused Alto to panic even more. 'It teleported… what do I do?' he thought, frozen on his place. Trying to calm himself down, Alto tried to remember the things he had been told to think about in these situations. 'Calm down… just calm down…' he told himself, forgetting that Kirkenes was still there. He had teleported away to collect a block of wood. Hearing the teleporting noise nearby, Alto began panicking all over again. 'I'm in trouble…. agh!' he hissed when Kirkenes teleported suddenly in front of him. 'You've been a lot of trouble Alto.' he said, pointing at Alto with one of his scarfs bloody cloths. Pushing the cloth closer to his face, Kirkenes spoke: 'And stop staring, it's disturbing…' he spat the cloth on Alto's face. 'Better…Now where was I…Right, you leave my territory alone, copy that?' he growled. Alto couldn't do anything but agree, as he was in panic and almost hyperventilating.

'Y-yes! Okay, fine! I'll leave your territory and pack alone!' he cried, terror could clearly be heard in his voice. 'Just go away, just go away already, just go away…' Alto kept on rambling in his thoughts. Kirkenes growled. 'Good. And you better not forget that.' he said, pulling his cloth away from Alto and turning around. 'Or I'll have to kill you and I don't like that.' he continued before teleporting away.

Far away from the battle field, Kirkenes teleported behind a rock, dropping the wood block. He had retreated from his rage mode. Kirkenes couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. It happened again, after so many years. 'My life is nothing but a misery.' he thought, looking at the dark night sky full of stars. One single purple tear dripping down his cheek.


	2. Truth or dare?

KIRKENES – Birthmark - ACT 1 - Chapter 2 – Truth or dare?

There was someone lurking around the four creepers cave. Carefully peeking inside, only hearing how the rest were sleeping.

'Oh good, they're sleeping. I should be safe….' the tall dark creature thought. It's eyes still glimmering in the dark, he carefully teleported between the first two doors of the cave. Doby's room to his left side and Fortune Sky's on the right. Slowly making his way to the next gap between the doors of Fortune Sky and Crimsom Rose. One final teleport and he'd be safe. To his misfortune, Crimsom Rose was awake. 'Oh shit.' Kirkenes thought as his eyes went wide as he realized that he might get caught, quickly teleporting in no particular way.

Crimsom Rose had gotten up from her bed, a bit scared but still determined. Quietly making her way to her rooms door. 'Oh no, someone intruded our cave… I have to chase them away…' she thought, remembering how Kirkenes had instructed them in case something like this would happen.

Kirkenes wasn't surprised where he had teleported. Gazing around his room, crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face he was trying to not cause too much noise. 'Oh yeah, I definitely wanted to teleport here… still a bit rusty after all those years…' he thought to himself. Kirkenes was running out of ideas. He had to get out from there without getting noticed by anyone.

Crimsom Rose had made it behind Kirkenes' door, scared as she was trying to think of a way to get rid of this intruder. 'I just hope it's not an enderman..' she thought, hoping for the best and fearing for the worst she listened to the intruder.

Kirkenes was now next to a wall, hitting his head on it in attempt of getting an idea. 'Think, think, think..' he repeated to himself, causing Crimsom Rose on the other side of the door get startled by this sudden sputtering. She was now shaking in fear. 'Sputtering?!' was the only thing she could think of. Realizing that it wasn't helping him at all, Kirkenes stopped and mumbled to himself while holding his aching forehead with his scarf. 'Ouch… okay, hitting your head on the wall is not helping…' he murmured, placing his paws on his hip and backing up a bit from the wall. Crimsom Rose was almost glued to the door, trying to figure out who had intruded their cave. 'You can hear something from there for sure…' she thought, listening to the one speaking. She backed away from the door as she decided to solve this mystery. Reaching for the door with her shaking paw, she knocked. Kirkenes was startled by this. 'Aw shit…' he thought, taking a glimpse at the door, not knowing what to do anymore. As no one answered, Crimsom Rose came a bit suspicious, yet scared. 'I know that there's someone in there! Come out and no one will be harmed.' she hissed in fear, her tiny body shaking. The deeper voice coming from the room made her restless. 'It's easy to hear that you're afraid Crimsom, so stop faking that you're not. It's just me, Kirkenes.' he really didn't have any other option left, but to expose his identity. Though he wasn't sure how far he could take this. Crimsom Rose felt relief, it was only Kirkenes. As she realized that, she practically shouted almost waking the others up. 'Kirkenes! You're alive!' Knowing that the three other creepers had probably seen the explosion and thinking that he was dead, Kirkenes wasn't surprised that this was the first thing Crimsom Rose said. A bit dumbfounded he just replied: 'Uh, yeah.' fearing that he would get caught in his enderman form. 'But what happened to your voice?' Crimsom Rose asked. That one question he would have not wanted to hear. Not really knowing what to answer he came up with an excuse. 'Voice ay? Umm, I don't actually know… might be because of the battle…' he mumbled, hoping that his small lie wouldn't get exposed. This didn't sink in to Crimsom Rose. She knew it was a lie. A bit frustrated by the fact that he was lying again, Crimsom Rose took a step back from the door. 'You're lying Kirkenes. What are you hiding?' she claimed. Sitting on his bed, Kirkenes tried to think what to do, almost furiously scratching his head with his scarf to get ideas. 'Oh yeah, I forgot she knows if someone's lying… What now?' he thought before giving up. 'Fine then. But you have to promise, not to freak out if I tell.' Kirkenes said, waiting for Crimsom to reply. 'Why?' she simply said. 'Because this isn't anything nice..' Kirkenes claimed. A few minutes went on silently, before Crimsom replied. 'Okay… I promise.' she said. As nothing happened, she stared at the door with a bit of suspicion building up.

Finally the silence was broken by Kirkenes. 'Actually, I'll explain at Fort Song, see you there.' he said. It was time for him to tell the truth to Crimsom Rose. Hearing a faint 'okay' from Crimsom Rose was enough to tell that she was already on her way to Fort Song.

Crimsom Rose was sitting under Fort Song, waiting for Kirkenes to arrive. It wasn't long until she heard a teleporting sound and realized that an enderman had teleported right next to her. She felt a bit anxious. 'From all possible places an enderman decides to teleport here right now. Maybe it'll leave if I stay quiet…' she thought, trying not to mind the dark creature.

Kirkenes waited a while before teleporting out of his room. Much to his surprise he ended up sitting under Fort Song. Letting out a quiet sigh, he noticed Crimsom Rose on the other side of the tree. Not sure what to say, he sat in silence gazing at the night sky.

'You know, it's weird that no human has chopped down Fort Song yet…' he spoke after a moment of silence, scaring the creeper by doing so. Quickly recovering from the shock Crimsom Rose was rather angry. 'Hey! How come you know the name of this place?' she hissed, turning to face the enderman. 'No one else was supposed to know, besides me and Kirkenes.' she continued. Kirkenes was staring at Crimsom Rose. 'Simple. I told you that I'd explain it here. Yes Crimsom, it is me. I told you this wasn't nice.' he said after noticing the creepers amusement. Crimsom was glaring at Kirkenes, waiting for an explanation.

'I can explain why I'm this err… different from others. You see, my parents aren't both creepers and I'm a shapeshifter.' Kirkenes said, watching the creeper in front of him staring at him with a waiting emotion on her face. 'I'm listening.' she mumbled. Kirkenes sighed before beginning. 'Ashy, my mother, is a creeper. She taught me all about healing. Inferno, my father, is an enderman. He taught me to survive on my own and August, my little brother, is an endercreeper, he's a year younger than me. I was the favourite, especially mom liked me because I was a thoroughbred creeper… or that's what it seemed like. For as long as this shape shifting skill of mine was hidden, I was taken care of as a creeper. Until that one day, when we were playing outside, black spots would start appearing on my body. ' Kirkenes stopped for a while. 'My parents didn't know what to do with the black spots… so they just waited to see what would happen. They waited and waited, until I finally shifted my shape for the first time. The older I got, the better I began to control my shape shifting skill. As an enderman I got along better with my brother August. As time passed by, I began to loose my selfcontrol. It was like something had possessed me. I had become too dangerous. At the age of 16 I left my family so that I wouldn't harm them. Sadly, but luckily, I haven't seen them after that. Then I met you. At this same place. I was looking for a place to stay, you had this territory under control with Fortune Sky. I wanted to join the pack. I left my horrible past untold for a reason as we got to know each other better. The beast inside me would've wanted to take over this territory and kill all of you, but I controlled myself. It was trying to possess me again, but… I decided it was better if I'd live as a creeper. And until this day I actually managed to live like that! But thanks to Alto, I had no other choice left.' Kirkenes growled the last words, raising his paws up.

Kirkenes and Crimsom Rose were walking home. The creeper had asked a lot of questions from the enderman. 'So, this is why you wouldn't talk about your life, go out when it's raining or let us be there when you were fighting? And when exactly can you change back to a creeper?' she poured her last questions at him.

'Yeah, for some reason I'm not water resistant as a creeper. Water's like acid no matter which form I'm in. I guess I'll be able to change back to a creeper before morning, I really hope so, Doby and Fortune Sky don't need to know about this.' Kirkenes replied. Not long until Crimsom poured one more question at him. 'How are you going to explain how you're still alive to Doby and Fortune Sky?' she mumbled. They had arrived at the entrance of their cave so they stopped walking. 'That's a good question… I'm not sure yet…' Kirkenes replied. Before either of them could do anything, an ear shattering, loud and eerie screech hollered in the distance, causing both Crimsom and Kirkenes to be scared. 'What was that noise?' Crimsom Rose hissed, her voice filled with fear. Kirkenes shrugged. 'Eh, it sounded like endermen. It's better to ignore them for now.' he said, still staring at the direction where the sound came from. 'One fight for tonight is enough. I really don't want to end up protecting someone elses territory too, almost losing my own is enough for me.' He thought, before following Crimsom inside the cave.


End file.
